Jackie Chan
Jackie Chan (1954 - ) a.k.a. Yuan Lung Chan (and variants) Film Deaths *''Enter The Dragon (Long zhen hu dou; Operation Dragon; The Deadly Three)'' (1973) [Prison Thug]: Neck snapped by Bruce Lee at the end of a fight in the prison yard. *''The Golden Lotus (Jin Ping Shuang Yan'') (1974) [Brother Yun]: Stabbed to death by thugs hired by Peter Yang to silence Jackie, who was about to tell Jiang Nan's brother about an affair Peter was having with Jiang's wife (played by Hu Jin). *''New Fist Of Fury (Xin ching-wu men; Fists to Fight)'' (1976) [A Lung]: Shot in the chest repeatedly by Japanese soldiers as he leads the Chinese martial-arts students in a show of resistance. *''Hand Of Death '''(Shao Lin men; Strike of Death)'' (1976)' [''Tan Feng]: Stabbed in the chest with a spear by an elite guard while fighting him, he later dies after talking to James Tien. *''The Prisoner (Huo shao dao; The Burning Island; Island on Fire; When Dragons Meet)'' (1990) [Lung (Steve in English-dubbed version)]: Shot to death by a firing squad along with Sammo Hung and Andy Lau. * The Medallion (2003) '[Inspector Eddie Young]: Drowned in the process of saving Alex Bao after the shipping container they are hiding in gets knocked into water. He is resurrected by the power of the medallion, and his original "dead" body magically disappears. *'''The Myth '(Shen hua) (2005)' [''Meng Yi/Jack]: "Meng Yi" is mortally wounded after receiving several injuries after a final showdown with enemy soldiers, he is then decapitated by Yu Rongguang with his sword to finish him off. ("Jack" survives the film). *''Shinjuku Incident '''(San suk si gin) ''(2009)' [''Steelhead]: Mortally wounded when he's shot, Jackie then heads to the sewers to die where he is swept away by the current. * Little Big Soldier '''(Da bing xiao jiang) (2010)' [''Big Soldier]: Shot to death with arrows by a squad of warriors. * ''Police Story 2013 (Jing cha gu shi 2013; Police Story 2014;'' Police Story: Lockdown) '(2013) '[Zhong Wen]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head during a scene in the opening credits unconnected to the main story. (Jackie survives the actual film: when the moment this opening "predicts" occurs, it turns out Ye Liu has removed the bullet from the gun he handed to Jackie.) TV Deaths: * '''Saturday Night Live (May 20, 2000) '[''Jackie Chan]: In the "Men at the Center of the Earth" sketch, he is killed (off-screen), along with Will Ferrell, Tracy Morgan, Chris Parnell, and Horatio Sanz, by the heat and pressure after they all dig to the center of the Earth; the sketch ends with them all singing a song together, after which the voice-over narration declares that they all died eight minutes later. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Mr. Feng-Jiao Lin Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Martial artists Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Communist Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Voice Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Academy Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Legends Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:The Karate Kid Category:Buddhist Category:Video Game Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners